Taken Innocence
by ShadowGirl237
Summary: Transformers Rescue Bots androids - When the meteor lands on Wayward Island, the rescue team is in for more than one surprise...rated T for violence and language... family love and cuteness D... sorry I suck at summaries
1. Suprise

So this is my first story, so it probably sucks balls...this is a transformers rescue bots fic cuz they need more luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvzzzzzzzz! from the episode Bumble Bee To The Rescue...anyways there is violence and saddy sadness but it'll get cute later!ummmm...I don't own tfrb and enjoy!=D

"See that big star? Humans call that one the North Star." Cody explained, while he, Boulder, Blades, Chase, and Heatwave gazed up at the night sky. "Well what about that little one next to it?" Boulder asked. "Uh, I don't think that one has a name…" Cody answered. "No one pays attention to the little guys." Blades sighed.

Suddenly a giant meteor soared over their heads.

"Woah!"

"Incredible!"

"Cool!"

"What's that star called?"

"That's no star, that's a meteor…headed strait for Wayward Island! Good thing nobody lives there."Cody said. The five of them watched as the meteor crashed into the island next to Griffin Rock.

"Well, I know what we're doin' tomorrow." Cody said. The boy looked up at the androids behind him. "Let's get back to the firehouse. It's getting late." "I was just about to suggest that." Chase said, converting to vehicle mode. The other three followed suit. Heatwave opened his door to the driver's seat and Cody hopped in.

When the five of them reached the firehouse, the red android let Cody exit and then converted to bipedal mode. He followed his teammates into the bunker. Chief Burns was there to greet them. "We saw a meteor crash on Wayward Island while star gazing." Cody explained to his dad. " investigate that thing in the morning. Let's just get some rest." The chief said, turning to the bunker elevator." 'Night, guys." Cody said, turning to follow his dad.

"…I-I'm scared…What if the meteor is really a-a Decepticon." Blades whispered. "Aww, don't worry little buddy, there's nothing to be scared of. It's probably just a hunk of space rock." Boulder said, grinning down at his smaller teammate. "Y-yeah. You're right."

After their usual rounds of the day, the Rescue Team headed off to Wayward Island to find the meteor. The motor boat stopped a few feet from the shore and the team got off. Boulder was the first to jump off, amazed at the scenery. Blades spun his roaders and flew around a few feet from the ground. Everyone else followed. "I've never seen a meteor before. This is so cool!" Graham said, happily. "Yeah. Too bad Doc Greene's away on the mainland. He would love to see this!" Cody added.

"Listen team. We have to find that meteor to make sure it doesn't pose as a threat." Chief Burns instructed. "Uh, let make it quick, huh. This place gives me the creeps." Kade said.

The Rescue Team hadn't been searching long when something crashed near the team. Heatwave jumped between his team and whatever they had discovered. Cristal blue eyes glinted back at him through the dust. When it cleared, a male that looked a little older than Chase stood there wearing yellow and black armor.

"Another android?"

"And he's yellow! Noble!"

"It's Bumble Bee!" Heatwave said, walking over to the new-comer and shook his hand. "It's truly an honor. I'm Heatwave." Boulder walked up next to his teammate. "I'm Boulder." He said, grinning. Chase stood between them. "And I am Chase. We have all heard many stories about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys, too." Bumble Bee said, though his mouth didn't move. "Uh, Blades? Who exactly is this guy?" Kade asked. "Bumble Bee is part of Optimus Prime's team! He's a legendary scout and soldier and…" Blades trailed off when the yellow android walked up to him. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Uh…I…I…ohh…" Blades covered his face in embarrassment, totally blanking on his own name. "Blades." Cody whispered. "Blades! I-it's truly an honor!" The copter android finished and shook the other's hand. "Someone's a little star-struck, huh?" Dani said to Graham and Kade. "Nice to meet you guys." Bumble Bee smiled at Blades and turned to the other three androids. The smallest android looked over at the Burns Family, who all gave him looks of confusion. "Bumble Bee injured his voice box in the line of duty. They had to replace it with an artificial one." Blades explained.

"Wow! That's amazing! It doesn't sound fake at all!" Graham said. "I was tracking the meteor and when it landed so close to Griffin Rock, I decided to pay you guys a visit. I'll help you guys find it if you'd like." Bumble Bee explained. "Glad to have your help." Boulder said. "Welcome to the team, Mr. Bee." Chief Burns said. The yellow android smiled, then went on. "I was headed up to the ridge, when I saw some trees down. I'm guessing it's somewhere near here." Bumble Bee pointed out. "Good call. Everyone spread out. Dani and Blades, put eyes in the air. Stay on your comms , everyone." Chief Burnes ordered.

Everyone spread out and Dani and Blades took off. About 15 minutes past until Dani spotted the meteor. "Dad! We found it!" She said over the comm link."Good work. We'll meet you there." Her dad answered. Dani set the controls to fly her partner down, but Blades didn't budge. "Damn it, Blades! I don't have time for this!" She yelled, battling her partner for control. "B-but, Dani…It doesn't feel right down there. Something's wrong!"

She sighed and tried a different approach. "Blades…Sweetie. I promise nothing bad will happen, okay?" Dani said. She felt like she was comforting a small child. "…P-promise?" He asked. "Yep. Would I ever lie to you?"

Blades sighed and landed on the ground. Dani hopped out and her partner transformed back to his bipedal mode. Blades started to look around uneasily and Dani shook her head. "Blades, I already told you that there's nothing to worry about. It's just a hunk of space rock."

A couple minutes later, they were joined by the rest of the team. "Boulder. Scan the meteor to see if there's anything harmful in it." Heatwave ordered. The taller android stepped forward and started to scan. His eyes widened when he got the results.

"Guys! It's a-!"

Boulder was interrupted when the meteor exploded into a mess of rock and thick dust. Small metallic canisters flew from the dust and at the androids. Boulder, Blades, and Bumble Bee were able to dodge them, but Chase and Heatwave were too slow. They screamed as the canisters let loose an electrical surge that knocked them unconscious. The canister that Blades dodges flew strait at Graham. Kade tackled his younger brother to the ground before the canister hit the engineer.

"Oh lookie what we have here…some little Autobrats…" A man was revealed as the dust cleared. He was slim and wore bright purple armor that had a purple insigna on his chest. "D-d-decepticon!" Blades squeaked. Bumble Bee raised his arm cannon and aimed it at the 'Con. Suddenly, the Decepticon disappeared, but reappeared behind Blades. The little android looked behind him and squeaked.

Blades tried to run, but the Decepticon grabbed his wrist and twisted the little android's arm in a painful position. Blades kicked out and then started to panic as the bigger android pulled out a knife and plunged it into his stomach. The orange android shrieked as the wound spilled his energon onto the dirt bellow him. "YOU SLAGGER!" Boulder yelled, as he ran at the 'Con. The green android grabbed the 'Con by the arm and threw him into the hard ground bellow them. The 'Con twisted around and delivered a powerful punch that cracked the glass in the middle of Boulder's chest. The green android gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. Energon started to leak from the cracked Decepticon smirked. When he turned, he was looking right up the barrel of Bumble Bee's cannon. The yellow android glared and then pulled the trigger.

"BLADES!"

"BOULDER!"

Dani and Graham ran over to their partners, terrified at what they had just witnessed. Dani gathered Blades in her arms and carefully picked him up. "….h…hu..rt…..s…." Blades whimpered. "I-I know, sweetheart."Dani said, forcing herself not to cry.

"WHAT THE FRAG DID THAT DAMN 'CON DO?!"

is it good?...=o...anyway review if you liked it...chapter 2 will be up eventually...3


	2. Worry

Hey guys!

Oh god! Really sorry this took a while and that it's kinda short I dunno, but here's chapter 2! :D

Also there was confusion over how Dani was able to carry Blades. It's because the transformers are about the size of humans but a bit taller than average. If you wanna see pics of how they look go to and look up shadowgirl237 or go to .com

Alright now enjoy!XD

"Heatwave. Please remain calm. They will be alright." Chase said, trying to calm the taller android. "You want me to stay CALM?! How in the hell am I supposed to stay calm-" "Heatwave! You are doing them no good by yelling. Please calm down!" Chase said, grabbing his leader's arm. "…C'mon team. Let's get back to the boat." Chief Burnes said. Cody was in his arms, sobbing quietly. Bumble Bee and Heatwave both picked up Boulder and carried him to the boat. Dani followed with Blades in her arms.

As soon as everyone was safely on board, Chief Burns steered the boat towards Griffin Rock. As the boat traveled on, Kade noticed how depressed Graham looked , so he went over and put his arm around his little brother. Almost immediately, Graham buried his face in Kade's chest and started sobbing. The older of the two started to rub the younger one's back, attempting to comfort his brother.

Cody's sobs became audible as he clung to his father's shirt. Dani held Blades in her lap as she gently stroked her partner's head. Everyone jumped when Dani started to yell, frantically. "BLADES! BLADES! WAKE UP! OH GOD! PLEASE-" Chase put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, making no effort to contain her tears. "Dani, it is all right. Blades just went into stasis lock. His systems are powering down so they can keep his vital systems from shutting down. I promise Blades will be okay."She didn't reply, but hugged Blades' unconscious body, closer.

The rest of the boat ride, was spent in silence.

As soon as the boat was docked, everyone exited quickly. Thankfully, none of the residents were present to see any of this. Heatwave transformed and Graham got in with Kade. Boulder was laid down in the most comfortable position they could manage. Chase also transformed and Chief Burns, Cody, and Dani, with Blades in her arms, got in. She still held her partner close. Bumble Bee transformed and followed as the others took off towards the Firehouse.

Heatwave made it down to the Bunker first with Blades in his arms. Chase and Bumble Bee were right behind, carrying Boulder. Heatwave carefully placed Blades down on a table and let Chase start to fix his wounds. Bumble Bee was already getting to work replacing the glass on Boulder's chest. The fire truck android walked over to one of the bunker walls and leaned his body against it. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Upstairs, Dani and Graham were sitting on the couch, trying to calm down. Chief Burns sat between them, pulling them into his arms. Kade was leaning against a wall, with Cody hugging him. A few minutes past until Bumble Bee immerged from the elevator. The Burns Family looked at him, hesitant to know the fate of their friends. "Blades and Boulder have been treated and will live. Blades will be fine by tomorrow, but Boulder will need more time, since the glass protecting his Spark was damaged." A painful sob was pulled from Graham as he heard the news of his partner. Chief Burns tightened his hold on his third oldest, reassuringly.

"Sir, I must contact Optimus about this immediately. Could I use your comm screen?" The yellow android asked. "Does Optimus not know you're here?" Chief Burns asked. "Not…exactly."

Optimus' face appeared on the screen as he answered the call from Bumble Bee. "Optimus, a Vehicon was hidden inside the meteor I was tracking and injured two of the rescue droids stationed at Griffin Rock. I was able to-" "Wh-what!?" The Autobot leader's eyes widened. "It's alright! The Vehicon is dead and the two androids will be fine." Bumble Bee reported.

"Is the body still there?"

"It should be."

"I'll be over in a few minutes. I'm bringing Ratchet with me." Optimus said, and the com screen went blank. Bumble Bee sighed and went to inform the others.

Optimus transformed to his bi-pedal mode, when Heatwave opened up the door to the Firehouse. Ratchet was right behind him. "Where are they?" The medic asked. Chase waved him over to the stasis pods. Ratchet took out a scanner and waved it over Boulder's Spark Chamber through the stasis glass. A steady sparkbeat showed on the screen. He moved on to Blades and got the same results.

Ratchet walked back to Optimus. "They'll be alright, Prime." The shorter android relaxed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Optimus turned to Bumble Bee. "We will retrieve the body tomorrow. We should return to Nevada and recharge." Optimus said. Ratchet and Bumble Bee transformed and waited for their leader. Optimus gave Chase and Heatwave a sad smile, saluted, and transformed.

The two androids watched as the three went through a ground bridge, then there was silence.

R&R :D


End file.
